Fighters Story II: Love's Conquest
by Inuys-hispanicgirl
Summary: Sequal: I’ll catch you when you fall…but what if the ones who promised weren't around? You fall hard..:SasXSak:


Sum. **Sequel** to Fighter's Story. Sasuke holds the title of World Champ. But his training isn't over since he's now in the internationals and is about to face from _all _over the world for the title of Universal Champ! Thanks to Sasuke, Sakura finally gets to live her dream. She skates and he trains. But fame can do things. Sakura just happened to fall under it's spell. Can Sasuke and Sakura be ready for a commitment like marriage? Can Sasuke bring Sakura back? Can Sakura open her eyes and break the spell of fame and fortune? "I'll catch you when you fall…" but what if there's no one around? Well…you fall hard.

**a/n: Hey!! Back with the sequal, which didn't take too long to start...lol. To start out, Happy St. Patty's day! To those that are Irish (or not.) -Pinch- to those who don't have green on and all that festive stuff. This story may not go as fast as i want it too, cuz i'm in the workings of Crimson Moon right now. So yeah, but i hope you all like this one too! Enjoy!**

* * *

FIGHTER'S STORY II: LOVE'S CONQUEST

CHAPTER 1: SOMETHING NEW

* * *

"_How does it feel to be engaged?" _

_Sakura glanced up at Sasuke's peering face. His arms wrapped around her as she settled her head on his shoulder. _

"_Wonderful." she answered with a huge smile. She kissed him lightly on the lips. She laid her head on the pillow and glanced around the room idly before settling on Sasuke's face. _

"_What?" he asked, her eyes were sparkling more than usual. _

_She giggled, "Nothing…just…I can't believe I'm getting married to you!" she whispered excitedly. "I can't wait." _

_Sasuke rested his forehead on hers, "Neither can I." he mumbled. He dragged her even closer than before. Resting his chin on her head now. _

"_Sasuke?" she mumbled. _

"_Hm?" he whispered. _

"_I love you." she whispered. _

"_I love you too." he kissed her head and rubbed her back affectionately. She giggled again, complaining about being ticklish. _

_After a moment of Sasuke tickling Sakura senselessly. There was silence as Sakura thought for a moment. _

"_Sakura, will you move in with me?" he asked. _

_Sakura shifted her body to face him, a smile graced her face and she nodded, "Of course." she laughed, "It just gets better huh?" she whispered. _

_He brushed her hair from her face, "Yeah." he mumbled before claiming her lips. _

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. Her dress fit nicely and it glittered lightly in the light. Anko had insisted on putting glitter on her face too, but Sakura didn't see why she had to do this.

It was only for _Sasuke_, and he liked her the way she was. Make up or no. But she thought if she didn't wear what Anko gave her. She'd be offended. Sakura took a deep breathe, all Sasuke had said was he wanted to see her skate again before he went to train away for a month. Since she loved to so much, she didn't mind at all. Anko was glad to close off the rink only to her.

It was all a good idea. When she was younger she had made up dozens of routines and wrote them all down to what song and down to the very last detail. She went to the rink during her days off of work and worked on them. She was excited to finally show it to someone other than Anko.

The last few months had mostly been moving in and time alone with Sasuke. Of course, that was after the week Ino went non stop to her new home and kept freaking out at the littlest things and the way she was now _engaged_.

Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Haku came by as well to give out a helping hand to move in as well. It was odd but they were all looking for an excuse to talk to her and congratulate her on the news. It was a very long week. But Kakashi got to spend some quality time with Iruka and Zabuza.

Same with Sasuke, Naruto and Haku. Ditto with her, Hinata and Ino. It was a cramped week and some hassle, especially when Naruto got lost more than once inside the mansion. But it was memorable. Months of unpacking took long than originally planned.

Sakura sighed lovingly, she wasn't even married yet and she was already living with him. She smiled again.

A month after her engagement, Hinata and Iruka were released from the hospital, Naruto was forgiven after he explained to Iruka why he ran away in the first place. Hinata had made a full recovery, seems she was just sick for a long period of time and with medication, thanks to Sakura's connections and the Hyuga's huge business, she got better faster.

Ino and Shikamaru had celebrated their month and two week anniversary. They had even invited Sasuke and Sakura to take a night off of unpacking and go on a double date with them. They agreed and went to a movie together. It was an interesting night, Shikamaru was definitely, a good choice for Ino. Always keeping her on her toes with her yelling.

Like 'Shikamaru, why can't you act a bit more sensitive.' Than it'd be followed by something like, 'Aw, Shikamaru, don't ever change.' Then, 'SHIKAMARU YOUR SUCH A JERK!' Sakura giggled a bit as she remembered that particular night. Definitely a couple and cute together too.

Lee had gotten a promotion at the Clinic. Kakashi had handed over the rights to him. Now he was the official boss of the whole clinic, still working as a therapist but he was the one who made plans and everything. He seemed to be more for Lee, he seemed more busy but he enjoyed his promotion. He had more free time as well. He still didn't give Ino that raise she asked for though.

Haku had even retired from the fighting. He found his calling else where, with his trainer, they opened a small martial arts place. It was a quaint place but was a huge success, making tons of money from their infamous in the fighting days. All wanted to be under the wing of Zabuza or Haku.

Then there was Naruto, Hinata and Iruka. Naruto was still training occasionally, getting in touch with controlling the demon inside of him. He vowed never to let it control him again. He was planning to fight the upcoming year in the World Champions after the internationals were over and done with. Naruto had also promised to fight and win this time around.

Iruka had been working Naruto to the bone. Naruto didn't mind, he was pretty expectant of the work. Iruka got some tips from Kakashi and worked to making Naruto catch up to Sasuke in all the warm ups and training. Iruka strived to be the best trainer.

Aside from all that, she thought Sasuke was acting a bit odd. He was always talking to Anko about something, and if it wasn't Sasuke it was Kakashi. Then, out of the blue he would ask her questions like 'Do you still enjoy skating?' or 'Have you been to the rink lately?'

Then came the question, 'Will you show me one of your routines?'

She agreed whole heartedly. Happy that he was taking an interest in her hobby. Sakura was just wondering why he had asked her to skate for him at a certain time and date. But she accepted with out question nonetheless, after all anytime or day was good if she got to spend it with Sasuke. She turned to the mirror again and sighed.

She didn't know why she was so nervous, it was only for Sasuke. And he'd love her even if she messed up. She just felt it was more…professional than anything else. Wearing the dress, it was white lycra with a bodice of velvet, over skirt with burgundy mesh. It was embroidered with pink and green flowers, with puffed sleeves. The bodice was outlined in pink, with the neck outlined in both pink and green. She looked professional or something. The thing white nylons, her hair up in a simple ponytail, a matching ribbon and a flower at the start of her ponytail.

Sasuke had gone all out to buy her this. He asked her which she would rather want and she told him. He bought it in a heart beat. He wanted her to go all out with this. She turned in the mirror again.

Sakura noticed the engagement ring on her left ring finger in her reflection. She brought it up to her heart and smiled. She was happy she could say Sasuke was her fiancée and soon to be husband. It brought _excitement _to her.

She tucked her necklace inside her dress. It was a lucky charm for her besides, the dress was tight, like a second skin, so it kept it in place. The bulge of the necklace barely noticeable. Anko came through the door and chuckled.

"Still here?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "I'm just nervous, about what I don't know…I mean, it's only Sasuke watching…and you, and you both have seen me before." She traced her ring finger lightly.

Anko brought up her ice skates, "Just thought I'd bring you these."

Sakura smiled again, "Thanks." Sakura sat down and pulled them on her feet, quickly lacing them up as she noticed it was almost time. The blades were her old ones, but Anko had cleaned them and decorated them. Sakura didn't have time to break in new skates in time for Sasuke's dead line.

She didn't mind her old skates, they made her more comfortable. She knew they were reliable too. She left the rubber padding on the blades until she was on the ice. She stood up and drew in a breathe. She gave a thumbs up and Anko smiled.

"Track 2 right?" asked Anko.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Right."

There was silence and Sakura blushed. "Maybe I should check the mirror again." she mumbled.

Anko sighed and pushed her out the door, "No, no. It's almost time, now go! You'll do fine." she winked at her and Sakura smiled.

"I hope so." she mumbled under her breathe. Anko shook her head and looked out the small window that had a view of the rink.

Sasuke was down there, in the stands. He was talking to a guy in a nice tailored suit, Anko smirked.

"Good luck Sakura, this is your big debut." she mumbled as she put the CD in.

* * *

"Ino, why do we have to hide?" mumbled Lee.

Ino peered over the small wall, looking at the rink a few feet away, "Because if Sakura sees us, then she'll be nervous."

"Okay, that's understandable." muttered Lee.

"But why would she?" asked Naruto.

"Guys, I really don't think we should do this, it's sort of mean…" whispered Hinata.

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "Don't worry. It's Sakura."

Ino sighed, "Exactly why we have to hide, Sasuke didn't tell her what's going on yet. He wants to surprise her at the end. We all know she'll do her best if she thinks she's performing only for Sasuke."

They all nodded.

"If you don't keep quiet she'll catch on." muttered Sasuke.

They all looked up and laughed nervously. He sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you want to watch, then be quiet alright!"

They all nodded. "Right."

Sasuke walked away from them and over to the guy, "Sakura's amazing, she'll be out in a while." The man nodded and sat down.

Sakura walked out of the huge tunnel that led to the rink. Sasuke waved at her from across the room. Sakura smiled. He slid out on the ice, amazingly keeping his posture as he skidded over to Sakura without skates. He gave her a kiss and smiled.

"You'll do great." he mumbled. "I really want you to go all out for me, kay?"

Sakura blushed but nodded, "Right."

He kissed her again, "By the way, you look beautiful."

Sakura smiled, "Thanks."

He nodded and skidded back to the other side. Taking his spot near the front as she took a deep breathe. She gripped the sides of the wall, taking off the rubber padding on the blades and tossed them aside. She smiled to herself.

"_I can do this_." she thought confidently. The soft music came, going from piano soft than crescendoing, getting to a forte. When the beat was getting louder, right before the lyrics came, she pushed off the wall. The sound of her skates on the ice vague and lost in the music.

As the music gained momentum, she did too. It was still a soft song to dance to, but it had so much passion to it, and skating to it added to the feeling. When the beat came, Sakura turned took off from the forward outside edge of her skate, turned in midair, and landed on the rear outside edge of the other skate, perfecting her axel.

She smiled, as she turned from her jump. Skating backwards, her hair blown over her shoulder as she glanced behind her. She gained the speed wanted and followed into a leap. She landed gracefully and turned into a spin. Her right leg stuck out as she spun, going into a crouching position than into standing position, her back arching as her hands were out in front of her.

She followed the dance, skating softly when the music was calm, but skating faster with more feeling when the time came. She happy when she lost herself in the music and the ice beneath her. Her nerves calmed and the moves came out naturally. Even occasionally adding moves that were new but fit perfectly with the song and feel.

She really wanted Sasuke to see how much skating meant to her. Like fighting for him, she idly wondered her career if she disobeyed her mother's orders that day. If she went to that rink that one day instead of her college interview.

She pushed aside the thought as the song slowed to it's finish. She spun slowly, tears almost coming to her eyes. She hated the ending, when everything came back to her sight. No longer in that heated daze, like a dream. She placed her skates together a second later after the song finished. She glanced up to where Sasuke was.

Clapping filtered her ears and she glanced around. Hinata, Ino, Lee and Naruto were all giving her a standing ovation. Sakura blushed and skated towards them, "What are you guys doing here?" she asked a bit surprised.

She glanced at Sasuke, who walked over. Anko joined them as well. "They came to see you skate of course." answered Sasuke.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks. But why didn't you tell me they were coming?" she asked.

Ino smiled, "Well…"

"You see…" Began Lee.

"Sasuke…" muttered Naruto.

"…he…" Hinata whispered.

Sakura blinked as they each said something, but nothing remotely close to a complete answer. Anko must of read her blank expression, she smiled.

"Go ahead, Sasuke. Tell her." she slapped Sasuke on his back. He lurched forward but gained his composure.

"Well," Sasuke didn't get to say anything else for the man in the tailored suit came up to them. He was bald and had a scar running from his left side of his face down to his chin. A small scar on his right cheek. Other than that, he looked nice. But still, Sakura wouldn't want to see his angry face either.

"I think I can explain." he answered. Sakura smiled at him.

"Hello. Sakura Haruno." she extended her hand to him and he shook it, returning her smile.

"Ibikis the name. Ms. Haruno, pleasure is all mine. I come from a huge company that sponsor skaters for the International Skating Union." He handed her a card. Sakura blinked and took it, reading it inside her head but not really believing what he was saying.

"Internationals?" she mumbled, her heart took a great leap, "You think I'm that good?" she asked.

He nodded, "Don't be modest, you were fantastic!" he smiled, "Your friends were too kind, they didn't mention how well and in check you were with the ice."

Sakura bit her lip and couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you so much!" she told them all. She felt like crying and just so she didn't, she rubbed her eyes.

"Of course, you'll have to pay the fee." Sakura nodded, "And this will take up all your time, so jobs might be out of the question." Sakura frowned. He smiled softly, "Don't worry. You have exceptional skills. I have no doubt in my mind you'll make it far in this business."

Sakura nodded. "And there will be the mini rounds taking place two months from now. It'll compete the best out of Konoha to send to the internationals. There's at least six to ten rounds in all. Think about it."

Anko shook his hand, "Anko Mitarashi. Sakura's manager, I'll be talking about her skating details, I'll make sure to call you about her decision."

Sakura smiled at Anko. Just like her to do something like that. Sasuke sighed but Sakura hugged him.

"I can't believe you." she whispered, "This is what it was all about?" she asked. "The questions, the outfits and all?" She kissed him.

"You like?" he asked.

She nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Uchiha, let us in on the group hug!" muttered Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, a bit angry that he had to share her. He stepped away and they each congratulated her and hugged her. Sasuke reclaimed her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So, are you going to do it?" asked Naruto.

Sakura looked down, "I don't know." she mumbled honestly.

"What? No way, Sakura. Your going to do it. It's a wonderful chance and you deserve it!" shouted Ino.

Lee nodded, "That's right."

"You have great talent Sakura. Let this not be a hobby anymore, let the world and the rest of Konoha see this new you. The skater you." whispered Hinata, she smiled.

Sasuke nodded, "You have waited a long time. It's your time to shine, but this time, just live out your dream."

"Thanks. But…what about the job? The clinic?" she asked.

Lee smiled, "No worries. When your done, I'll hire you back. You just take this opportunity, okay? Skate for us. Really, what are friends for?"

Ino nodded energetically, "Besides, you've been working at the clinic for what? How many years? It won't kill you to try something new. Will it?"

Sakura giggled, "Your right. Thank you."

* * *

Sakura sighed as she arranged the photo of her and Sasuke on the shelf. Sasuke was training in the training hall. He had about a month left here and than he was going to go to the U.S. She was sad that he'd be gone, but she knew it was her place to stay this time.

She was in her and Sasuke's room. The picture next to his champion belt and other medals and trophies. Sakura's awards were there too, two metals from the medical clinic, her certificate for working at the clinic for three years, and her community college degree.

Pictures of Sasuke, Sakura, both of them and some with the gang and or Kakashi with them were placed on the shelf. Sakura smiled. The room was now permanently hers and Sasukes. She added her own books to his mini book shelf. The sheets on the king sized bed were a red and navy. It matched with the navy carpet or at least somewhat.

Her bedside had pictures of Ino, Lee, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Haku, Sasuke, etc. etc. The question was, who didn't she have on her bedside table?

The curtains were navy with red, odd to say but good together. Two beanie like chair sofa things sat near the book shelf and by the TV. The DVD and music rack right next to the wide screen. Nothing really hung off the walls, just a few posters, but mostly pictures of people.

It was Sakura's idea to keep pictures of all them and to frame newspaper articles as well. Sakura even started a scrapbook, it was with a box of pictures she didn't have hanging up or doubles. You could say Sakura loved taking pictures. She planned on finishing the book later.

Sakura threw her sweater in the hamper, a card stumbling out of the pocket. She idly picked it up and flipped it over. Reading the contents of the card. It was the business card Ibiki had given her yesterday. She still didn't give Anko an answer.

She loved this opportunity for a new thing, but, something like a premonition gave her a reason to doubt it. Like something wasn't going to go well, but she didn't know what. But then again, it was a fifty-fifty chance, not even! Sakura sighed but with a smile, pushed back all her selfless thoughts.

"_It was time to think at least a bit about yourself_." she thought. She picked up the phone that was hung off the wall, it was a weird phone. It was in the wall, but all in all, it was easier to use and less space to take up.

She dialed Anko's number and tapped her foot as she heard it ring. After three or four long rings, she heard Anko pick up. Sakura smiled and greeted her whole heartedly.

"Sakura, hey. What's up?" she asked.

Sakura glanced at the card than sighed, "Umm…Anko?" she smiled, more confident now, "I want to do it. I want to be sponsored in the Internationals."

That was the start of her new life.

* * *

**a/n: How was that for starters? kinda giving you a feeling? Kay, Read and Review!! i'd like to know your thoughts like always. So, Happy St. Patricks Day to you all and um...idk. Until next time!! **


End file.
